The Invitation
by Caroline
Summary: Speculation for 2x10 ("The Cricket Game") Sneak Peek #2. Emma extends to Regina an invitation.


TITLE: The Invitation  
SPOILERS: 2x10 "The Cricket Game" (the Sneak Peeks of it, anyway!)  
SUMMARY: _"You know, I meant to tell you that there's a little get-together at Granny's tonight."_

* * *

"You know, I meant to tell you that there's a little get-together at Granny's tonight."

Regina tossed her hair, eyes cast toward the window as her hands fumbled behind her. "Is that right."

Emma nodded, watching Regina zip up her pencil skirt before straightening it in the mirror and stepping into her pumps. She smiled to herself, reaching down to zip up her own boots. "Yeah. Sort of a... 'welcome home' celebration, I guess."

Regina turned to her, one brow arched sharply as she smirked. "I'd say we just had our own 'welcome home' celebration, wouldn't you?"

She couldn't help smirking back. "You know what I mean."

Regina sighed, pulling on her camisole and then reaching for her sweater. "I don't, actually, but I've gotten used to that."

Emma rolled her eyes with a huff, slumping over lazily and resting her elbows on her thighs, watching as Regina finished her primping. Other than the blush still tinting her cheeks, no evidence was left behind from their afternoon tryst. "You should stop by."

Regina exhaled a soft chuckle, dipping her head as it shook side to side. "I don't think so."

She furrowed her brows, reaching for her tousled blonde curls and sweeping the top layers back, grabbing for the binder around her wrist. "Why not?"

Regina spun to face her, a bit of a self-deprecating smile playing at her lips. "I'm the evil queen, remember?" she teased, leaning forward a bit. "I'm not invited to any gatherings."

Emma sighed, finishing snapping her hair band in place before her hands dropped into her lap. She had an inkling Regina was still licking her wounds over the dinner incident. "I thought we talked about this. You know why I had to exclude you."

"I do." She dipped her head again, feigning interest in imaginary dirt under her finely manicured nails as she commented softly, "It still hurts."

Emma just watched her a moment, taking in the sad sound of her voice and the way she avoided eye contact, realizing that this was the fourth time Regina had let down her guard enough to expose her vulnerability. She hated to admit to herself that she valued those moments. Because for a few fleeting seconds, the mask was gone and she was simply Regina.

She rose to her feet. Took the few footsteps from the bed to where Regina stood by the mirror, and when Regina lifted her head Emma saw the light sheen of emotion in her eyes. So she repeated her remark, only softer. "Why don't you stop by."

Regina swallowed, shaking her head and blinking away the vulnerability, resuming her mayoral facade of indifference. Tugging at her black sweater, she huffed, "They don't want me there."

Emma just stared at her, commenting strongly, "_I_ want you there."

Regina looked up again, that surprised expression back on her face, like when Emma had told her that Henry asked for her to be protected. Then that same small smile tweaked out.

"Well," she murmured, covering up another display of emotion as she lifted the hair out of her eyes with the back of a finger. "I suppose I could pop in for... a few minutes."

Emma smiled encouragingly. "I'd like that."

Whatever was happening to Regina... the path of so-called redemption Henry had told her about... she wanted to show her support. She wanted to see Regina turn herself around. Why, she didn't dare ask herself. She wasn't so sure she was prepared for the answer.

She was drawn sharply from her thoughts by the feel of Regina's arms encircling her, wrapping under her arms and hands pressed to her back. Her own hands hung in the air briefly, confused, before patting her tentatively back.

"Thank you," Regina murmured.

Emma exhaled an inaudible chuckle, lips sliding into a smile as she rubbed her back gently. "You're welcome."

They stood together for a long moment, a different kind of energy exchanged than the one they had just shared in Regina's king-sized bed. This was warmth... comfort. And somehow, it felt worlds more intimate than sex.

And then all at once it was over. Regina was pulling back, her eyes on the clock and mouth going slack in realization. "You're going to be late to meet Henry."

Emma nodded, stepping away though part of her still wanted to remain in that embrace. She locked that away with the other part of her that wanted Regina to turn herself around as she said, "So I'll see you at Granny's, then? Seven o'clock."

Regina nodded, reaching for her jacket. "Yes."

"Good."

They walked to the door in silence, fingers catching and tangling ever so briefly on the way down the stairs.

"Oh." Emma spun when she reached the door.

Regina raised a brow wordlessly, expectantly.

"Everyone is supposed to bring a little something. Dessert or casserole or whatever."

"Ah. I will comb through my recipes then."

"Cool."

With that, Regina headed for the kitchen and Emma smirked at the back of her head, calling, "Oh, and Regina?"

Regina waved her off. "Nothing with apples, I know!"

Emma chuckled, and her eyes followed the sway of the former queen's hips until she rounded the corner out of sight.

* * *

FIN


End file.
